


time

by backwardreverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/pseuds/backwardreverse
Summary: Nothing has changed. Except Corrin is taller than Silas now.





	

The memories of him and Corrin, the memories of their time spent together as children, him helping Corrin leave his coffined castle to finally see the world out there are still one of the things that he values the most.

Even though it didn't exactly end in a good way, Corrin was and _is_ one of his most dear friends. Probably the only one he has felt so close to before.

When he finally found and saw Corrin after so many years, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Of course he had heard of Corrin supposedly betraying the Nohr, of course he had heard about Corrin running away with Hoshido, but it was still something he couldn't admit it to himself. It was such a shock.

But it still wasn't enough for him to stay away from him, the little kid he had meet when they were children and was so desperate for a friend and to see the world. So, of course he joined Corrin with no doubts in mind. He was just glad they were together again. Becoming a knight to see Corrin again was worthy after all.

He was fighting for a different country but still for the same side, the same person. Corrin.

The only thing that had changed (besides Corrin's forgotten memories) was - Corrin was taller.

That was a simplified way to say it, it was like saying the sky was blue. Of course Corrin was taller it, it's just - Silas hadn't expected Corrin to be this much taller.

Once when they were children, they had joked - well, Silas had joked about how Corrin was relatively shorter than all the kids he had ever meet. That was maybe not the best first impression he could have given. After that commentary and Corrin getting offended in a way kids get, which is arguing and say he’s _not_ and Silas is the shorty one, it did the job. They didn't leave each other side until Silas was made to leave.

But now. Now, Silas thought as he saw Corrin slightly bending down to talk to Kaze as Kaze shared a report of their last fight, Corrin was taller than everyone in the camp. The kid that had been inches shorter, barely reaching Silas' shoulder was now at least a head taller than everyone. Including Silas.

During the fight, and even during the time they had talked to each other and Silas agreed to go with Corrin and his group and offered his loyalty and life to Corrin, Silas hadn't noticed the difference in their height, he had been still on his horse and out of breath and on nerves because of all things that had happened and would happen. That was what he told himself to excuse the fact that he hadn't taken note even then how Corrin was only a few inches shorter than himself, on the horse.

Whenever they talked, Silas still had to make himself remember that hey, he needed to look up to talk to Corrin. And Silas did not know how to feel about that and the strange feeling he got on his stomach, he had gotten used to being the tallest or the same height than most knights and fellow soldiers but like always, Corrin would be special. Corrin _is_ special, has been ever since they met.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that has been sitting on my doc for basically a year. instead of leaving it there untouched i had the thought of finally posting it even without a good? ending? sorry about that


End file.
